


What is dead can never die

by Tarash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: teenwolfkink, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Written in 2012 for teenwolfkink for the following prompt:Matt/Anyone"What is dead can never die."





	What is dead can never die

Peter doesn't even wait until the old man has left with his new pet monster before he goes after the drowned boy. Gerard is old and there is no way a healthy teenage boy can drown that quickly. He quietly makes his way down the stream and drags the boy out.  
  
Once on land, he goes through the motions, pumping the boy's chest and giving him mouth to mouth. "Come on, kid," he mutters. "Don't quit now." Because he's not letting Gerard have a pet monster. Not when this kid is the original owner.  
  
Whoever owns the kid, owns the monster. That's logic, and Peter _likes_ logic.  
  
As he expects, it doesn't take long before the kid is spluttering and struggling to breathe on his own. "What - " he asks, before another coughing fit takes over. Peter rubs his back soothingly.  
  
"Gerard Argent just tried to drown you, kid." He smiles. "Luckily, he was too distracted by bonding with your lizardfriend to notice my rescue of you."  
  
"That fucking asshole - I'll get - " Another coughing fit, and he looks at Peter. "Thank you. I'm Matt, who are you?"  
  
"Peter Hale," he replies, looking for a sign of recognition.  
  
Matt's eyes grow wide. "You were the Alpha," he murmurs.  
  
He doesn't like the past tense much. "Will be."  
  
They look at each other for a moment, and Matt nods. "You've got my help."  
  
He's counting on that. "Let's get you somewhere nice and dry, Matt. You can tell me about your pet." He wraps his arm around the boy, hoping his own bodyheat is enough for now. They can kill off the remaining of Argents with Matt's pet, and although Peter wants to kill Derek personally, he knows he's too weak right now. He looks down at Matt, clinging to him and shivering.  
  
What is dead can never die, but rises again, harder and stronger.


End file.
